


She Was Right

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: During 1x18. Richard realizes that Emily was right during her tea time with his mother and Lorelai.





	

Richard watched his wife walk away with his mother, two of the women he loved most in the whole world (besides his daughter and granddaughter of course). He could tell his wife hated his mother. Well, not hated, but strongly disliked. It wasn’t any secret that the feeling was mutual.

Richard knew his wife was right. That the reason she didn’t want their daughter to get Rory’s ,money was because she would never come back. That the Chilton money was the only reason Lorelai and Rory kept coming over every Friday.

When Emily came back and told him that his mother had taken away the money because of Emily’s and Lorelai’s fight, he didn’t know whether to be happy or sad. Frankly, he found the fight a little bit funny, although he didn’t laugh out loud.

“I hated that she did that,” Emily said, hastily and angrily taking off her heels and jacket.

“But you’re also happy,” Richard said, pouring his wife a brandy.

Emily turned around quickly.

“How could you say that?” she asked.

“Because you and I both know that if Rory took that money that she and Lorelai would never come back except for holidays,” Richard answered.

Emily sat down on the nearest couch. She took a long swig of brandy.

“If she did take the money,” Emily said, “you know that she’d never need us again. They have everything and they only needed that few thousand for Chilton.”

Richard put an arm around his wife as she started crying. Never one to cry, Emily felt weak. She was never one to show weakness or feelings besides happy because that’s how rich people were supposed to act. That’s how she acted ever since she married Richard decades ago. Richard had never seen this side of his wife before. It was completely new to him.

“I don’t want to lose them again,” Emily said.

“We won’t,” Richard reassured.

“We would if your mother hadn’t taken away the money.”

Richard was trying to keep this conversation going. Emily had been holding this in, trying to change Lorelai’s mind, doing everything she could, and she was finally breaking down.

It had hurt so much when Lorelai left and didn’t look back, except for certain times. Neither wanted Lorelai to cut off contact again. And while Richard calmed down his wife, he was sort of happy that his mother had taken away the money, because he knew his wife had been right.

She would probably never come back (again) if Rory took the money.


End file.
